pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Sponge
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants Transcripts: *Chip: ‘The Care Bear and the Sponge’! *Dale: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! *Chip & Dale: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Care Bear and the Sponge were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Grumpy Bear’, said the SpongeBob SquarePants: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ *Grumpy Bear: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… *Chip & Dale: …the Grumpy Bear said… *Grumpy Bear: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! *Grumpy Bear: Hrmmmm! *Chip & Dale: But Lily Punkey winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. *Lily Punkey: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. *Chip & Dale: Lily Punkey said. *Grumpy Bear: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. *SpongeBob SquarePants: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? *Grumpy Bear: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. * Oysters: Feed? *Grumpy Bear: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! *Grumpy Bear: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Little oysters, little oysters… *Chip & Dale: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! *Grumpy Bear: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! *Chip & Dale: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts